Terapia
by pumpkinnn
Summary: Depois de serem presos e enviados ao Asilo Arkham, criminosos têm que lidar com as sessões de terapia. Coringa, porém, não tem paciência com alguns médicos - e alguns médicos não têm muita paciência com ele...
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Crow não podia negar que se sentia um pouco inquieto. Todos têm dias em que se perguntam porquê escolheram ser isso ou ser aquilo: aquele era o seu.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores melancólicos do Asilo Arkham, o médico considerava o que o levara a se tornar psiquiatra. Na faculdade queria melhorar o mundo, ajudar pessoas e deixá-las sadias. Mas suas ilusões haviam se desfeito ao longo dos anos: alguns sujeitos simplesmente não podiam ser curados.

Ainda andando, ele suspirou e puxou um gravador do bolso de seu avental branco. Apertou o botão de gravar e posicionou o objeto próximo ao rosto.

- Este é Dr. Crow e hoje é dia 6 de agosto. Paciente: nome desconhecido. Atende por "Coringa". Primeira sessão.

Agora o médico se aproximava da sala onde deveria encontrar seu paciente pela primeira vez. Parou em frente à porta e passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos. Realmente, aquele era um péssimo dia para ser psiquiatra. Bater um papo com o infame Coringa não lhe parecia um trabalho muito divertido...

Ignorando seu próprio desconforto, Crow deu um leve aceno de cabeça para o seguranca parado no corredor e passou seu cartão de acesso pelo leitor - a fechadura se destrancou automaticamente.

A sala estava bem iluminada. Depois de passar por uma reforma, o hospital se tornara um lugar menos sombrio. Finalmente haviam convencido o velho e teimoso diretor Jeremiah Arkham que janelas amplas, sol e claridade facilitariam a recuperação dos pacientes.

Agora, à frente de Crow, estava uma mesa e duas cadeiras - uma das quais já ocupada. O homem sentado parecia abatido. O doutor mal o reconheceria como o homicida psicopata da tv se não fosse pelas cicatrizes. Considerou que, sem a maquiagem, o paciente não invocava mais o terror habitual. Não até levantar os olhos, pelo menos. Seus olhos continham um brilho escuro, indecifrável.

- Bom dia, Doutor. - saudou Coringa, passando a lingua pelos lábios. Os calmantes o haviam enfraquecido, e ele não sorriu como teria feito normalmente. Apesar de suas mãos estarem presas, Crow duvidou que o homem pudesse fazer algo contra ele.

- Bom dia. - respondeu o outro, sentando-se e colocando o gravador sobre a mesa. Coringa seguiu cada movimento, porém seus olhos se demoraram alguns segundos a mais sobre o aparelho. - Como tem passado?

- Ah, as férias têm sido ótimas, doutor. - respondeu o paciente. Seu tom de voz sugeria o contrário, no entanto.

Impassível, Crow se remexeu na cadeira. Ansioso por terminar o que acabara de começar, decidiu partir logo para perguntas que considerava mais relevantes.

- Sr. Coringa, o senhor gosta de palhaços?


	2. Chapter 2

Todo tipo de boato se espalhou pela equipe do Asilo Arkham depois do dia 6 de agosto. E cada um deles contava uma versão diferente sobre o que acontecera durante a primeira sessão de terapia do mais novo - e terrível - paciente do hospital.

Os fatos eram que Albert Crow, um psiquiatra com anos de prática, não durara 10 minutos na companhia do criminoso. As câmeras na sala não gravavam audio, por isso somente os dois sabiam o que realmente ocorrera. Os guardas que monitoravam as câmeras diziam que o doutor sentara-se na frente do homem e os dois trocaram algumas palavras. Então, após uma pausa, o médico falou algo e Coringa respondeu. Deu uma longa resposta e gesticulou fracamente enquanto o médico permanecia imóvel. Não puderam ver o rosto de Crow daquele ângulo, mas em 5 minutos ele estava fora da sala, destruindo o gravador e a conversa - seja lá qual fosse - que tivera com seu paciente. Então saiu de férias.

Quatro dias se passaram até que alguém se voluntariasse a pegar o caso. Angela Thomas passou a maior parte deste tempo se perguntando se deveria ou não se candidatar.

Dra. Thomas havia se formado psiquiatra poucos anos antes. O Asilo Arkham dificilmente era o lugar ideal para dar impulso à carreira de uma jovem profissional, mas Angela mantinha esperanças. Além disso não podia reclamar do salário... De qualquer modo, este caso podia lhe dar o destaque que queria - bem como novas oportunidades. Se fizesse um bom trabalho com aquele paciente, seu futuro estaria mais do que assegurado.

Por isso, naquela manhã de sexta-feira, Angela estava decidida quando bateu na porta de Jeremiah Arkham.

- Com licença, Doutor Arkham.

Ele não levantou os olhos, apenas acenou com a mão, permitindo que a mulher entrasse. Angela sentou-se numa das cadeiras em frente à mesa do diretor. O homem terminava de escrever algo, e levou alguns segundos antes de finalmente se recostar contra sua poltrona, ajeitando os óculos.

- Sim? - ele perguntou com seu típico tom seco.

- Bem, é sobre o paciente 479. Como não há nenhum médico encaregado de seu tratamento atualmente, eu gostaria de pegar o caso.

Jeremiah Arkam apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e juntou as mãos, numa pose pensativa.

- Há quanto tempo a senhorita trabalha aqui? - ele perguntou. Não esperou pela resposta, antes de continuar: - Não muito, suponho, a julgar pela idade que aparenta. Acha mesmo que pode lidar com _aquele paciente_?

Dra. Thomas não se ofendeu. Já conhecia o "famoso temperamento Arkham".

- Certamente, Dr. Arkham. Aprendi muito com meus colegas durante o tempo em que estou aqui e sei que posso assumir este caso.

Arkham pareceu incerto por alguns instantes. De fato, não havia mais ninguém disposto a aceitar o cargo de psiquiatra do criminoso. Além disso, como aquela mulher poderia piorar a situação? No máximo desistiria em breve.

- Muito bem. Espero que organize seus horários para encaixá-lo a partir de segunda-feira. Me informe sobre eventuais progressos.

Com isso, o homem voltou a escrever, claramente dando o assunto como encerrado.

- Muito obrigada, Dr. Arkham.

Angela saiu da sala satisfeita. Um pouco hesitante em relação ao futuro, sim, mas também satisfeita.


	3. Chapter 3

Confiança é base de todas as relações. Dra. Thomas sabia perfeitamente. Seu trabalho dependia disso. E, no entanto, às vezes ela se pegava perguntando como cultivaria esse sentimento em um ou outro paciente. Bem, se havia considerado difícil com outros, era porque nunca imaginara como seria com Coringa.

Ao entrar na pequena sala onde o homem esperava por sua sessão de terapia, a dúvida ainda a atormentava. Não só a dúvida, ela admitiria, como também uma certa ansiedade e um pouco de preocupação. Ela estava prestes a lidar com o pior criminoso de Gotham, afinal.

Pela janela às costas do paciente, entrava a luz alaranjada de uma tarde clara, mas ela não reparou, inquieta como estava. Odiava estar despreparada para encontrar um paciente, e era exatamente assim que se sentia naquela hora. Havia lido e relido cada relatório que encontrara sobre Coringa, mas nenhum reunia informações sólidas sobre ele. Seu paciente permanecia um absoluto mistério, e ela ainda não decidira como abordá-lo.

A mulher fechou a porta atrás de si e logo se encaminhou para a mesa, no centro da sala.

- Boa tarde. - cumprimentou tentando parecer mais confiante do que realmente se sentia.

Coringa não respondeu. Ele apenas a seguiu com o olhar enquanto ela colocava sua pasta sobre a mesa. Uma caneta-tinteiro rolou do meio de alguns papéis na direção do paciente. O homem surpreendeu Dra. Thomas quando agarrou o objeto antes que caísse, as amarras que o prendiam à cadeira sendo um pouco mais longas do que ela esperava. Coringa colocou a caneta sobre a superfície com cuidado, e voltou a se recostar contra o assento.

Ela agradeceu e ele sorriu levemente em resposta. Angela não conseguiu ignorar as cicatrizes, distorcendo o sorriso de seu paciente. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, esperando que ele não a tivesse notado observando.

- Eu sou a Dra. Thomas. - Ela disse, e sentou-se. - Dr. Arkham me nomeou sua nova médica. Espero que nossas sessões não se tornem só uma obrigação, mas também algumas horas agradáveis da sua semana. - ela finalizou com um sorriso simpático.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios. Continuou calado. Dra. Thomas se remexeu em sua cadeira. Meio minuto se passara. E se ele não falasse nada? Ela perderia a chance de sua vida? Ansiosa, Angela decidiu tentar uma aproximação mais... informal:

- Imagino que você não tenha muita gente com quem conversar por aqui. - de fato, ela sabia que ele era um dos pacientes integralmente confinados a seus próprios quartos, um dos "solitários". - Não posso te forçar a nada, mas talvez o senhor pudesse aproveitar essa oportunidade... Nem que seja só pra reclamar da comida, xingar alguns enfermeiros...

Coringa suspirou.

- Eu pareço do tipo que xinga os outros pelas costas, doutora? - ele perguntou, então levantou o rosto para encarar a mulher, seus olhos calmos.

Ela o observou por um instante. Bem, _agora_ ele não parecia exatamente do tipo que xingava. Seus ombros pendiam para baixo e um par de olheiras era visível em seu rosto. Ele era uma figura entorpecida.

- Não no momento... - ela admitiu contrariada. Ele se moveu em sua cadeira, os cantos de sua própria boca subindo novamente.

Coringa ficou em silêncio mais alguns segundos. Ela, por sua vez, se perguntou o que ele estaria pensando.

- Não, não, doutora. Eu não sou do tipo que fica reclamando. Eu _sempre_ vejo o lado bom.

Ela o encarou por um instante. Pelo menos ele tentava ser otimista, certo? De seu modo deturpado e doentio, mas otimista, ainda assim. Talvez ela conseguisse alguma melhora consistente com o tempo, afinal.

- Fico feliz em saber. - ela disse e ofereceu um sorriso encorajador.

Confiança. Coringa reconhecia seu valor. Era a base de todas as relações. Ele só teria que usá-la a seu favor. Por que não aproveitar aquela hora para alguma coisa um pouco mais produtiva do que simplesmente espantar médicos, afinal?

* * *

Obrigada Goldfield e Kyubi-female pelas reviews! Significam muito! Obrigada, Goldfield, também pela sugestão sobre a Harley ;) Fiquei com medo de colocá-la na história porque não conheço muito a personagem, mas... quem sabe? :)


	4. Chapter 4

- Você parece melhor hoje. - Dra. Thomas declarou enquanto caminhava em direção à mesa no centro da sala. Realmente, as olheiras do homem haviam desaparecido e sua pele ganhara mais cor desde o último encontro.

- Ora, obrigado, doutora!

Ela sorriu levemente em resposta. Então abaixou a cabeça, colocando sua pasta no chão. Sem que Coringa pudesse ver seu rosto, o sorriso foi desaparecendo lentamente, substituído por uma nova constatação. A voz dele _sempre_ carregava aquele tom de deboche, e ela não podia evitar sentir-se levemente irritada...

- Os enfermeiros perceberam que eu sou um humano, afinal, e não um cavalo. Diminuiram a dose dos meus deliciosos medicamentos.

- Pedi mesmo ao Doutor Arkham que reduzisse sua medicação. - ela explicou, sentando-se.

Coringa a encarou com um olhar zombeteiro.

- O velho Arkham deve te achar o máximo, hein, doutora. Acatando suas ordens, fazendo tudo do _seu _modo... - ele falou com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Angela teve de segurar a língua. Na realidade, não tinha sido fácil convencer o diretor a mudar o tratamento de Coringa. Ela passara 15 minutos argumentando sobre os efeitos negativos da alta dosagem, mas Arkham tinha uma cabeça quase tão dura quanto pedra.

- Na verdade, aqui valorizamos o trabalho em equipe e o que cada um pode acrescentar ao tratamento dos pacientes.

- Parece um bom sistema, doutora. Até alguém decidir que "o dele" vale mais. As pessoas são assim. Sabe como é conviver em grupo, né: uma hora dá merda.

Ela se agitou em sua cadeira, parecendo desconfortável de repente. Respondeu num tom seco.

- Meus colegas são muito gentis.

- Bom pra você, então, doutora. - ele falou dando uma piscadinha irônica com o olho direito, se recostando contra a cadeira. - Nem todos têm tanta sorte.

Ele a assistiu se remexer novamente.

- Você diz isso por experiência própria? - a mulher perguntou timidamente.

Coringa riu. Adivinhara que ela faria uma pergunta do tipo pessoal.

- Meu lema é "não deixe que os outros façam o que você mesmo pode fazer", doutora. - ele respondeu enigmático, se inclinando para frente outra vez.

Notou que ela recuou discretamente, em oposição à ele.

A doutora ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, Coringa tinha certeza. Mas revelar muito de uma vez não era divertido: queria deixá-la imaginando, se questionando. Decidiu mudar o assusto. Passou a lingua pelos lábios antes de falar.

- Doutora, a vida aqui anda muito sem cor... Não tem como me arranjar umas tintas?

- Você pinta?- ela perguntou animada. - Não sabia que era artista!

Ele pareceu ofendido. Angela se arrependeu de sua escolha de palavras imediatamente.

- Poxa, doutora, é lógico que eu sou um artista! Mas não um pintor. Um comediante!

_O problema é que ninguém ri das suas piadas. _A mulher teve que se conter para não expressar seus pensamentos.

- Bem, se você não é pintor, o que vai fazer com as tintas?

- Ah, eu sinto falta da maquiagem, doutora.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um momento.

- Bem, veremos...


	5. Chapter 5

Angela sentou-se em sua cama, impaciente, e massageou as têmporas. Não conseguia dormir.

Não tinha o hábito de levar trabalho para casa e, mesmo desta vez, não levara nenhum arquivo consigo. Mas o paciente 479 simplesmente a seguira até lá, pendurado em seus pensamentos. E agora já passava da meia-noite, e ela continuava acordada.

Coringa não era alguém fácil de se ler. Num momento portava-se como uma criança, no outro conversava com uma lucidez incrivel. Possuía uma lógica estranha, mas a possuía ainda assim. Angela sabia que estes contrastes dificultariam o tratamento... Suspirou, preocupada. Já havia se deparado com pessoas bastante doentes, mas este homem era diferente. Seu caso carregava um peso a mais: a fama.

Ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha, em busca de água, tentando afastar a mente do Asilo Arkham, inutilmente. Quando finalmente voltou para cama e pegou no sono, o relógio marcava 2 horas da manhã.

No dia seguinte, seus olhos pesavam enquanto ia ao encontro de seu último paciente do dia. Acabara de abrir a porta quando a voz de Coringa ecoou na pequena sala de terapia.

- E ai, doutora, trouxe as tintas?

A pergunta a pegou um pouco de surpresa. Ela parou a meio caminho da mesa.

- Desculpe, Coringa, não trouxe. - ela falou evitando encará-lo. - Vou ser honesta com você: não acho esse seu hábito muito saudável.

Ele suspirou.

- Ah, eu sei doutora. - respondeu. _Ele sabe?_ a médica se perguntou, admirada. - A pele coça uma vez ou outra, mas não precisa se preocupar, eu não sou alérgico. Não é tão tóxico quanto você acha.

Ela o encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Será que devia explicar-lhe o motivo _real_ de ser um hábito negativo? Antes que pudesse falar, o homem riu.

- Ah, eu só estou brincando, doutora! Eu sei que você não aprova "usar uma máscara", "esconder o seu verdadeiro eu", esse tipo de coisa... Mas você devia imaginar, sendo psiquiatra aqui do Arkham, que é meio chato viver com essas cicatrizes na cara... - ele falou, irônico, indicando a própria face.

Ela abaixou os olhos, o rosto corando levemente. Deu razão ao paciente. Aquelas marcas certamente não haviam surgido de modo indolor. Se ele admitisse que não suportava encará-las, que faziam-no lembrar coisas que não deveria, ela repensaria sua decisão a respeito das tintas... Pelo menos por agora.

Dra. Thomas permaneceu em silêncio, esperando ansiosa que seu paciente falasse alguma coisa. Sem que a médica percebesse, seus olhos adquiriram um ar de curiosidade. Coringa notou, no entanto. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Quer saber como as arranjei? - perguntou abaixando a voz, aproximando-se da mesa.

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram levemente, ela própria se inclinando na direção do paciente. Subitamente, todo o cansaço da noite anterior desaparecera. O sorriso voltou aos lábios do homem.

No exato segundo em que Coringa abriu a boca, entretanto, a porta da sala se escancarou. Angela virou-se irritada. Tinham que interromper naquela hora?!

- Licença, Doutora Thomas. Um de seus pacientes está tendo um ataque. Precisamos de ajuda. - disse um enfermeiro, quase sem fôlego depois de correr até lá, o rosto vermelho com o esforço.

Angela se levantou de imediato.

- Desculpe, Coringa. Não poderei terminar a sessão de hoje. - ela disse antes de disparar pela porta.

Coringa se jogou contra o espaldar de sua cadeira, frustrado. Perdera a diversão do dia por tão pouco!

* * *

Obrigada Goldfield, Kyubi-female e zwitter pelas reviews!! Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando : )


	6. Chapter 6

- Então, como está seu paciente do outro dia? - disparou Coringa assim que Dra. Thomas sentou-se na sua frente, como de costume.

- Um pouco melhor... Eu sinto muito ter interrompido sua sessão. Não esperava que ele fosse ter problemas.

- Ah, não se preocupe comigo! - Coringa falou acomodando-se melhor. - Eu não sou ciumento. - disse e piscou um olho.

Dra. Thomas se remexeu em sua cadeira, levemente desconfortável.

- Você não tem medo de alguns internos, às vezes, doutora? - Coringa perguntou de repente, uma nota de malícia em sua voz.

Ela pareceu ponderar sobre a questão por um breve momento.

- Não. - disse simplesmente.

Ele esperou que ela elaborasse sua resposta além, mas a mulher não o fez. Como poderia? Se dissesse que as grades e amarras a traquilizavam, estaria ofendendo seu próprio paciente, preso como estava. Se dissesse que tinha total confiança nas pessoas que tratava - bem, aí estaria contando uma grande mentira.

- E dos que estão lá fora, hein, doutora? Tem medo deles?

A confusão tornou-se aparente no rosto da médica.

- De quem?

- Dos malucos lá fora. - ele fez uma pausa. - Como o Batman.

Dra. Thomas segurou a respiração sem perceber: era a primeira vez que ele mencionava o justiceiro de Gotham, o homem que o colocara ali. Era um assunto delicado, mas Angela preferiu ser sincera. Ela inspirou profundamente antes de falar. Sabia que Coringa não gostaria da resposta.

- Bem, não acredito que Batman seja maluco.

Ele riu, uma risada irônica.

- Aqui me tratam como louco porque eu escondo o rosto com tinta e faço mais umas coisas que a sociedade não aprova, certo? Bem, desse jeito Batman tem tantos problemas quanto eu.

- Ele não mata.

- Ah... Mas gostaria!

Ambos permaneceram calados. Após alguns minutos a voz de Angela soou.

- Então, você não se considera louco, certo?

- Doutora, eu não sou louco! - ele disse, fingindo-se ofendido. Deu uma risada curta, então ficou sério. - Não... Não sou eu, é a sociedade que está doente. - explicou gesticulando. - Liberdade? É só uma piada, por aqui. Não, não... As pessoas não agüentam opiniões diferentes. Elas excluem os visionários, que não obedecem o padrão. Sabe onde fica a vanguarda de Gotham? No Asilo Arkham, Doutora Thomas.

Ela pareceu considerar as palavras por um momento.

- E quanto às mortes, Coringa? Discordar é uma coisa, matar inocentes é outra.

- O governo mata milhões em qualquer guerra e ainda está lá. - ele aproximou seu rosto do da mulher. - Eu só estou mostrando que tem alguma coisa errada com as pessoas, doutora. E com humor de qualidade, ainda por cima.

Ela ficou em silêncio.


	7. Chapter 7

O dia de Dra. Thomas estava tranqüilo - até seu encontro com Coringa. É claro, ela não poderia esperar que ele fizesse menos.

- Responde uma pergunta, Doutora?

Ela permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, considerando o que Coringa poderia querer saber. Detestava os momentos em que os papéis se invertiam e ela tornava-se a entrevistada. Tinha de considerar cada palavra com cuidado: as perguntas não costumavam ser simples. Não respondê-las, porém, tendia a causar um efeito pior na relação com o paciente. Ela suspirou.

- Muito bem, pode mandar. - disse, se recostando contra a cadeira, tentando parecer descontraída - e falhando terrivelmente.

- O que te faz vir aqui todo dia, hein? O que te faz passar horas com esses doentes, esses criminosos?

Ela o encarou, surpresa.

- Como?!

- Por que você vem gastar seu tempo aqui, doutora?

- Ora, eu gosto de ajud...

Coringa não a deixou terminar. Ele a interrompeu, o semblante fechado.

- Seja honesta. - exigiu.

Ela o fitou espantada e continuou em silêncio. Os olhos a sua frente brilhavam questionadores, a incitando a falar. Mas ela não responderia àquilo. Responderia?

- Se eu trabalhar com os piores, o reconhecimento vem mais rápido.

Ela não pôde acreditar no que acabara de dizer. Suas mãos dispararam em direção ao rosto, esperando poder cobrir suas palavras do mesmo modo como agora cobriam sua boca aberta.

Coringa riu.

- É bom dizer a verdade às vezes, não é? Ser livre para falar qualquer coisa. - ele piscou com o olho direito. - Siga o conselho de um paciente preocupado com sua médica, doutora: não passe sua vida toda tão presa. Quando ela acabar, não vai ter volta.

Angela sorriu por educação, nervosa. Ansiosa por mudar de assunto, Dra. Thomas perguntou:

- O senhor é do tipo que não acredita... em nada, então?

- Bem, sou mesmo. E um palhaço tem que arrumar um pouco de diversão por aqui, se não há nenhuma platéia "do outro lado". - Ele fez uma pausa, passou a língua pelos lábios. - E você, doutora? O que _você _é?

Angela mal notara que o paciente tomara o controle da sessão. Ou não fez questão de notar.

- Eu? Ah... Não sei ao certo. Mas gosto de pensar que não estamos aqui por acaso.

Ele deu sua risada curta.

- Vocês são todos tão cheios de significados, tão profundos, certo? Interpretando isso, classificando aquilo. Quem disse que o mundo tem significado, em primeiro lugar? Quem disse que existe uma "ordem natural"? Não, doutora. A vida é só uma grande piada. E eu vou te mostrar. Você vai ver.

Dra. Thomas tentou ignorar o calafrio descendo pelas suas costas. Ela não se sentia muito inclinada a ver a grande piada que ele parecia tão disposto a contar...

* * *

Decidi postar dois capítulos de uma vez porque, como zwitter disse, meus capítulos são mesmo muito curtos...! Desculpem por isso... hehe... Tentarei melhorar! huehuahea...

Aliás, obrigada pelas reviews! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde que Dra. Thomas assumira o tratamento de Coringa. Estranhamente, o tempo parecia ter acelerado desde então. Angela só realmente se deu conta de que setembro havia acabado quando Doutor Arkham solicitou que fosse à seu escritório no começo de outubro.

O velho diretor concluíra que uma conversa sobre o principal paciente de Dra. Thomas e seu tratamento seria conveniente - e ela concordava. Tinha confiança em seu próprio trabalho, sem dúvida, mas aquela caso a deixava levemente insegura. Além disso, apesar de seus defeitos, Arkham era um médico renomado, e ela respeitava sua opinião. Na verdade, estava ansiosa por ouvir o que ele teria a dizer.

Quando entrou na sala do diretor, numa das primeiras manhãs de outubro, alguns de seus relatórios semanais sobre Coringa estavam dispostos na superfície da mesa.

- Bom dia, Doutor Arkham. - ela cumprimentou.

- Bom dia. - respondeu o outro, ríspido.

Esperou a mulher sentar-se e, direto como sempre fora, começou logo em seguida:

- Diga-me, o que achou dos últimos dois meses com Coringa, Dra. Thomas?

Angela inspirou profundamente.

- Acho que posso definí-los como desafiadores. Coringa tem uma personalidade complexa. Achar soluções para seus desvios comportamentais não é simples. - Arkham soltou um daqueles murmúrios incopreensíveis. Angela não soube determinar se significava aprovação ou irritação. - Ele não fala de seu passado, - ela disse, se lembrando com pesar da vez em que quase ouvira a origem das cicatrizes. - mas se abre o suficiente. Dá sua opinião sobre certos assustos, discute outros. São ótimas oportunidades para percebermos como sua mente realmente trabalha.

- De fato, isso pode ser muito útil neste momento. - ele concordou. Dra. Thomas sentiu uma ponta de orgulho. - Ele já foi agressivo com a senhorita?

Angela tentou relembrar cada sessão em sua mente, e sentiu uma agradável surpresa quando concluíu que não, ele não havia sido agressivo com ela. Na realidade, era uma companhia interessante. Honestamente, aquelas horas de sua semana - as que dividia com Coringa - eram as que mais antecipava. Esta súbita constatação, no entanto, não a tranquilizou, mas a deixou agitada.

Coringa possuía uma energia única, algo que atraía as outras pessoas. Carisma, talvez. Dra. Thomas tinha consciência disso, mas não gostava de imaginar que se permitia ser afetada, como tantos outros.

- Dra. Thomas, perguntei se ele já foi agressivo com a senhorita. - repetiu Arkham, impaciente.

- Não, nunca. - ela respondeu, tentando concentrar-se na conversa novamente.

O diretor a olhou desconfiado. A postura da mulher mudara repentinamente, ele notou.

- Tem certeza, Doutora Thomas?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, recuperando a calma.

- Sim. - disse sorrindo levemente, como quem assegura que está perfeitamente bem.

- Muito bem. O fato de a senhorita ter durado esse período no cargo deve comprovar que algo em sua linha tratamento tem dado certo. - Angela quase deu um salto. Aquele era o maior elogio que alguém poderia esperar de Arkham. - Este é um caso que vai tomar algum tempo. - o diretor concluíu.

Coringa, no entanto, não tinha planos para um estadia muito longa.

- E quanto aos seus outros pacientes?

- Não tenho problemas com nenhum deles. Aparentemente, todos têm evoluído em seu próprio ritmo.

- Muito bem, então. Mantenha-me informado. E se precisar de assistência, me consulte. Tenha um ótimo dia. - Arkham finalizou.

Do lado de fora, Angela respirou aliviada. Não havia sido tão ruim, certo?


	9. Chapter 9

Angela olhou ao redor, a visão levemente embaçada. Estava na sala que costumava dividir com Coringa durante algumas horas por semana. Uma nova sessão de terapia estava prestes a começar, mas naquele dia a mulher se sentia estranhamente apreensiva. Algo estava errado, ela sabia, porém não conseguia determinar o quê, exatamente.

Piscou algumas vezes, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. No entanto, antes que pudesse se concentrar melhor, a voz do homem ecoou na sala.

- É bom vê-la novamente, Angela.

- É bom vê-lo também. - ela respondeu gentilmente, sorrindo.

Coringa suspirou e se ajeitou melhor em sua cadeira. Seus movimentos estavam muito mais fluidos hoje, ela notou. Como se ele mal estivesse preso.

- Eu estava pensando... Por que _você _não me conta alguma coisa nesta sessão, Angela?

Ela se remexeu, desconfortável com a proposta. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Aliás, por que ele não a chamara de doutora? Ela olhou para os lados, como se procurasse uma saída, uma rota de fuga. Abaixou a cabeça, inquieta.

Seus olhos se arregalaram imediatamente. Permanceu imóvel, assombrada e sem palavras. Finalmente encontrara o que estava errado: era _ela_ quem estava presa à cadeira, e não ele! Completamente chocada, ela sentiu o metal frio do objeto pressionar seus tornozelos e pulsos. Inexplicavelmente, fora roubada de sua liberdade. Estava indignada.

Seu rosto levantou de repente, os olhos encarando o homem com uma expressão de puro terror.

- O que é isso? -perguntou temerosa.

Ele se curvou sobre a mesa, como fazia quando estava prestes a contar um segredo, algo importante.

- Este é o procedimento habitual para conter nossos transtornados pacientes, Angela. Você está desconfortável? - ele perguntou em tom de deboche. - Os nós estão muito apertados?

O rosto de Angela ficou vermelho conforme a raiva a invadia. Ela queria chutá-lo, dar-lhe um tapa. Se debateu em sua cadeira, forçando as amarras com toda sua força.

- Senhorita Thomas! Assim eu serei forçado a chamar os guardas! - ele ameaçou, rindo freneticamente.

Lágrimas de frustração e desespero rolavam pelo rosto de Angela. Seus pulsos, agora vermelhos, já doíam, mas ela não parou. Então, subitamente sua cadeira se desprendeu do chão.

Como num instante suspenso no tempo, ela observou Coringa enquanto caía para trás, em câmera lenta. Ele ria, sem se incomodar com o fato de que ela despencava e se machucaria. Angela fechou os olhos com força.

Suas costas bateram contra o piso violentamente, o som do impacto ecoando nas paredes.

Ela não se moveu.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, não foi o teto do Arkham que encarou, mas o de seu próprio apartamento. Caíra da cama.

Ela levou a mão ao peito. Seu coração batia descompassado, aflito.

_Só um sonho. Foi só um sonho. _Ela disse a si mesma, tentando se tranquilizar. _Ele não está aqui, _ela repetiu em sua mente, _está tudo bem. _

Mas não estava.

Ele se infiltrara na cabeça de Angela, sua moral deturpada e conselhos abomináveis seguindo-a para fora das sessões. Palavras e memórias ultrapassavam as paredes de Arkham, a acompanhando aonde quer que fosse, a despeito de sua política de distanciamento pessoal.

Ela se sentou no chão de carpete, encostada contra a borda da cama. Não voltou a dormir naquela noite.

* * *

Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização...! A faculdade tem tomado mto tempo... :P  
Bem, são dois capítulos curtos novamente porque descobri que ainda não consigo fazer um único capítulo longo sem ficar enrolando... XP!  
E muito obrigada pelas reviews!!  
Hahaha, que bom que coloquei um sorriso no seu rosto, zwitter :) E eu sinto exatamente o mesmo pelo Coringa!  
Brunna, obrigada ;) Espero que poste sua história quando puder


	10. Chapter 10

As passadas de Angela eram hesitantes. Ela caminhava em direção ao centro da sala com os olhos abaixados, incapaz de fitar seu paciente.

A tensão que emanava da mulher era quase palpável. Preenchia todo o ar entre as quatro paredes do lugar, e quase as empurrava para além de suas bases. Angela devia ter faltado. Queria sair dali, ir embora. Em vez disso, engoliu em seco e ignorou o sentimento.

Coringa a observava intrigado. O desconforto transparente da psiquiatra o divertiu, mas desejava saber o que o causara, exatamente.

- Está tudo bem, doutora? - perguntou o homem, fingindo preocupação.

Ela sobressaltou-se ao som da voz de Coringa. Os cantos da boca do homem subiram suavemente, confundindo-se com as marcas em sua face. Ele não pôde segurar o riso leve.

- Ah... sim. - ela respondeu pouco convincente. Empurrou um par de pastas sobre a mesa, distraída, e alguns papéis escorregaram.

Angela permaneceu imóvel por um momento, encarando as folhas espalhadas com uma expressão de total desânimo, completa com um par olheiras sob os olhos. Qualquer um a teria olhado com pena, mas não Coringa. Ignorando o abatimento de sua psiquiatra, ele agitou-se em sua cadeira, precipitando-se na direção dos papéis. Os olhos da mulher disparam até ele, e Angela deu alguns passos para trás, assustada. Ele não pudera realmente se mover, preso como estava, mas fizera o suficiente para confirmar: o desconforto da médica se devia a ele. Sentiu-se satisfeito.

- Desculpe se te assustei, doutora. Só queria recolher as folhas. - explicou, indicando a bagunça no chão com a cabeça. - Ainda não me acostumei com as pulseiras. - ele chacoalhou os pulsos, mostrando as amarras que o prendiam à cadeira.

Dra. Thomas soltou uma respiração que segurara sem nem notar. A lembrança de seu sonho voltou à mente, porém sob uma nova perspectiva: ele sentia-se daquele modo, preso e incapaz, todos os dias. E nunca havia sido agressivo com ela.

- Tem certeza de que está bem, doutora? - perguntou o homem novamente, puxando Angela de volta à realidade.

Ela o encarou em silêncio, durante alguns segundos. De repente, sentiu-se envergonhada. Havia imposto aquela sensação de completa impotência à seu paciente por 2 meses, sem sentir culpa. Continuaria a ignorar a vontade do homem agora, depois de provar o gosto amargo da prisão em sua própria boca? Como construiria uma relação de confiança com seu paciente se continuasse a fechar os olhos para aquela situação?

- Sim, estou bem. É só que... percebi uma coisa. - Angela respondeu suspirando e deu a volta na mesa. Inclinou-se sobre o homem e, com um pouco de dificuldade, soltou seus pulsos. - Obviamente este tratamento não pode continuar com amarras e fechaduras. Desculpe-me por não ter notado antes.

Coringa a encarou surpreso por um momento. Então esticou os braços a frente do corpo e se espreguiçou. O rumo que a sessão havia tomado fora bem melhor do que ele imaginara a princípio.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu entendo que são as regras do lugar.

- Bem, nem todas as regras são boas...

Ele riu.

- Está pegando o jeito, doutora...

Angela sentiu um peso levantar-se de sua consciência. Ele parecia feliz - e foi a vez da mulher sentir-se satisfeita pela primeira vez no dia.

* * *

Obrigada pela paciência! - é realmente tudo que eu tenho a dizer...!

Próximos capítulos em breve ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Coringa estava sentado, suas mãos descansando livres sobre o colo numa posição impossível até semana anterior. Ele ergueu os olhos e sorriu quando a viu entrar.

- Boa tarde, Doutora. Trouxe um presente, hoje. - anunciou, enquanto Angela Thomas aproximava-se da mesa.

- Um presente? - perguntou a médica parecendo incerta. - Para mim?

- Aham. - ele confirmou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Angela o encarou curiosa, os olhos apertados tentando decifrar o que ele poderia ter trazido consigo. Coringa esperou até que a mulher se sentasse, então estendeu os braços a sua frente, mostrando suas mãos vazias.

Ela fitou o vazio hesitante, piscando algumas vezes. Antes que pudesse falar, no entanto, ele virou as palmas para baixo e, com um movimento rápido, uma flor surgiu em suas mãos.

Dra. Thomas riu alegremente quando Coringa lhe ofereceu a rosa.

- Muito obrigada, Coringa!

Ele deu um meio sorriso e suspirou, desviando o olhar. Sua postura mudou subitamente, tomada por uma timidez incomum.

- Não, Doutora, sou eu quem tem que agradecer.

Médica e paciente se entreolharam por um momento - ela, surpresa, ele parecendo encabulado. Então o homem se levantou, tomando cuidado para não assustá-la.

- Sem sua ajuda, - começou, andando até a janela. - eu não teria chegado até aqui. Sei que ainda falta muito, mas sinto que estou melhorando, Doutora... Ando pensando sobre o que fiz em Gotham e acho que estou começando a entender algumas coisas, perceber as marcas da... insanidade. Tenho me sentido culpado.

Angela suspirou levemente, tomada por alívio e uma dose de esperança. Não que a dor de seu paciente a alegrasse, mas a constatação de Coringa dizia que estavam na direção certa. Ele estava a caminho da recuperação - e ela realmemente estava se saindo bem.

Dra. Thomas levantou e se aproximou do paciente.

- Só seu desejo de mudar já te faz uma pessoa melhor.

Num impulso, os dedos de Angela se fecharam ao redor da mão do paciente, no que ela considerava um sinal de apoio. Coringa lhe sorriu e, antes que ela pudesse prever o gesto, a abraçou. A médica não se moveu por alguns segundos, surpresa. Mas não teria permanecido impassível nem se desejasse: no momento seguinte, seus próprios braços passaram ao redor das costas do homem.

A porta se abriu de repente.

Parado na soleira, os olhos incrédulos e encolerizados, permanecia Jeremiah Arkham. Angela afastou-se do paciente instantaneamente.

- Precisamos conversar, Dra. Thomas. _Agora_.

Dra. Thomas acenou com a cabeça uma única vez enquanto o diretor se afastava da porta, dando passagem ao enfermeiro encarregado de Coringa.

Ela recolheu sua pasta desajeitada, um súbito nervosismo dominando seus movimentos. Arkham acabara de presenciar o momento menos profissional de sua carreira. Ela levou a mão aos cabelos, empurrando os fios com ansiedade. Deu uma última ollhada em seu paciente e saiu apressada, sem escutar o "tchau!" de Coringa.

Arkham a esperava no corredor.

- Que diabos acha que está fazendo? - ele começou, disparando a andar sem esperar que ela tomasse fôlego para acompanhá-lo. - Pensa que não tenho meios para monitorar _meus_ pacientes? Acha que não _assisto _suas sessões? Pra que imaginou que servissem as câmeras? - questionou o homem, conduzindo-a. - Eu me pergunto, Dra Thomas, o que lhe passou pela cabeça ao soltar um interno daquela categoria. E, se isso não fosse suficiente, agora anda _abraçando-o?!_ Um assassino. Um terrorista! - Ele a olhou por sobre o ombro. A mulher parecia chocada. Ela não respondeu; sequer notava para onde ele a levava. - Não vejo, nem entendo sua suposta linha de tratamento. Talvez não haja nenhuma.

Quando o outro finalmente diminuiu o passo, ela se deu conta de que estavam no saguão de entrada. Com seu próprio cartão de acesso, Jeremiah Arkham desbloqueou as portas para que saíssem e acompanhou até o estacionamento.

- Você está de férias por tempo indeterminado. Reflita sobre este caso. Só não espere voltar para ele. - o diretor disse, parando perto do sedã da mulher. - E fique grata, estou sendo extremamente piedoso. - completou num tom seco, virando as costas e voltando para seu hospital.

Angela continuou imóvel, enquanto assista o homem desaparecer atrás das portas de vidro. Passou um minuto inteiro tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer.

- Mas que merda! - disse enfim, batendo sua pasta inútil contra o capô do carro.


	12. Chapter 12

James Andrews tinha 1 metro, 90 centímetros e pouco cérebro. Não possuía muita coisa na vida, mas seu emprego de enfermeiro era uma delas. No Asilo Arkham, sua tarefa não era complexa. Em seu primeiro dia lhe disseram: "Você entra na cela, deixa a bandeja e sai da cela." Simples, de fato. Mas Andrews odiava entregar a janta ao Coringa...

Naquela noite, ele empurrou a porta com pressa. Caminhou rapidamente até a única mesa do cômodo e pousou a refeição sobre sua superfície.

- Muito obrigado. - o interno agradeceu, irônico. - O serviço de quarto daqui é mesmo ótimo. Mas da próxima vez, bate antes de entrar, ok?

O enfermeiro o encarou.

- Essa não vai funcionar pra cima de mim.

Coringa riu alto.

- E se eu xingar sua mãe? - perguntou, fitando o outro. Então murmurou: - Vadia.

O rosto do enfermeiro adquiriu um tom avermelhado.

Inspirando o ar com força, ele puxou uma seringa do interior de seu avental branco, bem como um vidro de calmantes injetáveis. E, sem retrucar nem dizer outra palavra, andou na direção do paciente que ainda esbravejava ofensas contra sua família. Irritado e desconcentrado, o homem se aproximou do criminoso.

Nunca fora aconselhável medicar um paciente sem reforço, especiamente aquele. Mas o desejo de fazê-lo calar a boca era maior do que a prudência do enfermeiro Andrews, naquele momento. Ele se precipitou na direção do maluco e agarrou seu braço num único gesto. Estava certo que Coringa, depois de meses internado, estaria enfraquecido. Mas não foi bem assim.

A seringa, que instantes antes apontava contra o interno, virou-se de repente contra ele. E, num segundo, pendia vazia de seu braço esquerdo, o conteúdo espalhando-se rapidamente pela veias. Andrews permaneceu congelado por um momento. Em seguida cambaleou, seu equilíbrio vacilando. Olhou para baixo sem acreditar no que acontecia, e finalmente despencou aos pés do paciente.

Coringa riu.

Então deixou que um cartão de acesso deslizasse para fora de sua manga. Um cartão de classe 1, que lhe garantia passagem por todas as entradas - e saídas do hospital. O cartão de Angela Thomas, que ele tomara na última e conturbada sessão, naquele breve instante em que se abraçaram.


	13. Chapter 13

A lua havia desaparecido naquela noite, aumentando ainda mais a escuridão em que Gotham mergulhara. Não havia estrelas no céu, somente o símbolo do homem morcego brilhava contra as núvens, convocando o justiceiro às pressas para combater seu mais perigoso inimigo. Poucas pessoas andavam pelas ruas: a população se refugiava em casa, com medo.

E a culpa era dela.

Angela Thomas não tinha o hábito de beber. Mas, apenas por uma noite, abriu uma excessão. Por que não, afinal? O que mais poderia piorar?

Sentada no sofá de seu apartamento, Angela encheu mais um copo e tentou esquecer a única notícia que aparecera na TV durante todo o dia. Tomou um longo gole. E ainda assim não parou de pensar. A culpa era dela. Ela o soltara.

Levantou-se inquieta, andando pela sala pela milésima vez, aproximando-se da larga janela. Era difícil de acreditar tivera esperanças nele. Como fora idiota! Deixou sua cabeça pender e encostou a testa contra o vidro gelado. Ele devia estar lá fora, em algum lugar. Talvez próximo. Angela ergueu o copo em direção a boca, mas parou a meio caminho.

As luzes de seu apartamento se apagaram de repente. Seu coração disparou.

Ela virou-se num movimento brusco, a respiração presa. Seus olhos deslizaram pelos cantos da sala escura, mas não havia ninguém lá. Talvez a luz de todo o quarteirão tivesse acabado, mas quando olhou a janela atrás de si, pode ver que as ruas permaneciam iluminadas.

- Bela noite, hein Angela?

Seu rosto voltou-se para a voz conhecida no mesmo instante. Um par de olhos borrados a encarou através da porta da cozinha. O copo de vodka se espatifou no chão, pequenos cacos de vidro se espalhando entre os dois.

- Pensei em dar um toque dramático. O que achou da queda de energia? - Coringa perguntou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele sorriu, avançando lentamente pela sala. Angela recuou um passo.

- Decidi dar uma passada para agradecer. - respondeu, agarrando a garrafa de vodka sobre a mesa de centro. - Afinal, sem minha doutora eu nunca estaria livre. É Angela, você devia se sentir orgulhosa!

Ela engoliu em seco enquanto ele caminhava devagar. Seus passos não eram leves, e ele não tinha a pretenção de que fossem. Enquanto andava na direção dela, o vidro quebrado estalou sob seus pés, e a mulher não pode evitar o calafrio que desceu por sua pele arrepiada. Ele ignorou seu desconforto, e tomou um gole da bebida.

- Bonita a decoração. - Coringa elogiou, indicando a sala ao redor com um movimento amplo. - Eu devia fazer algo assim no meu apartamento, agora que não tenho mais os móveis tão elegantes da minha cela.

- Coringa, você sabe que seu tratamento ainda não terminou.

A risada dele ecoou alta pela sala.

- Doutora, doutora...

As costas de Angela finalmente bateram contra a janela atrás de si, mas Coringa não parou de avançar. Outros dois passos e seu rosto estava mais próximo dela do que jamais estivera. Ele a fitou, encarando seus olhos como se quisesse ver além deles. As mãos de Angela permaceciam espalmadas sobre o vidro frio, todo o corpo pressionado contra a superfície, parecendo querer atravessá-la. Coringa ignorou a tensão da mulher e, de repente, franziu as sobrancelhas em concentração, como quem busca uma memória perdida.

- Eu não te contei como arranjei as cicatrizes, doutora?

Ela não respondeu.

As mãos ásperas dele surgiram de repente, agarrando seu rosto e impedindo-a de se mover. Subitamente havia uma lâmina brilhando diante de sua face. Os olhos de Angela se arregalaram e ela murmurou algo incompreensível, tentando empurrá-lo. Ele não se mexeu.

- Foi nessa mesma cidade, Angela...

As mãos da mulher agora pressionavam o paletó sujo do homem, seus braços empurrando-o com força. A faca dançava a sua frente, e ela tentou libertar seu rosto, mas ele a puxou de volta, agora de fato lutando contra os empurrões em seu peito.

- Shhh, shhh...

A lâmina subitamente cortou de leve a pele de Angela. Um filete de sangue escorreu do corte superficial e ela parou de se mover instantaneamente. Um murmúrio de surpresa e dor escapou de seus lábios. Coringa sorriu satisfeito com o efeito da ameça.

- Eu era um garoto. - ele continuou. - E esse lugar era uma piada de mal gosto desde então.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Angela, misturando-se à gota de sangue que escorria por sua bochecha.

- Eu tentei te ajudar, Coringa. - ela sussurou, desesperada, tentando distraí-lo.

- Mas eu estou perfeitamente bem, Angela! - ele respondeu alegremente. - Tsc, tsc... Achei que já tivesse percebido que eu sou perfeito para Gotham...

Ele passou a lingua pelos lábios, e seu rosto se aproximou do dela.

- Lembra-se quando disse que ia te contar uma piada? - ele sussurrou, realmente esperando por uma resposta.

- Lembro.

- Bem, e então? O que está achando?

Angela se moveu desconfortavelmente sob a ameaça da faca, um suspiro de medo lhe escapando involuntariamente.

- Eu quero que ela acabe.

- Ah, não se preocupe, doutora. O final não vai demorar, e vai ser hilário.

Houve um estranho momento de silêncio, e a mulher considerou que o fim da piada devia realmente estar próximo. Mas ele riu de repente, e seus olhos ameaçadores se desviaram dos dela por um momento.

- Sabe, Angela, você tem um bom sorriso! - ele comentou de seu jeito exagerado. - Por isso, e em nome de nosso maravilhoso passado, não é hoje que eu vou ampliá-lo.

Angela permaneceu imóvel enquanto ele afastava a faca lentamente. Muito tempo, minutos demais pareceram se passar antes que ele finalmente guardasse o objeto de volta no bolso interno do paletó. Coringa deu um sorriso alegre.

- Foi bom te reencontrar, Angela. Te vejo por ai.

Num instante ele lhe deu as costas e desapareceu pelo mesmo caminho que entrara, carregando consigo a garrafa de vodka e uma pilha de papéis que, mais tarde ela reconheceria como sua cópia pessoal do prontuário do antigo paciente 479.


	14. Epílogo: The Punch Line

Epílogo - The Punch Line

Na cidade de Gotham a loucura toma várias formas. Mas é nos pontos mais distantes, nos cantos mais escuros em que se esconde sua pior face. Face que Angela via agora todos os dias.

"Doutora!", gritavam ocasionamente quando ela passava, as vozes carregadas de sarcasmo e malícia, os risos ecoando em seguida. Ela apertava o passo, caminhando rapidamente pelos becos imundos até seu novo apartamento. O único que arranjara, num dos lugares escuros. Um dos que somente pessoas sem nada aceitariam. Pessoas sem emprego, sem carreira, sem dinheiro ou coisa alguma.

Uma folha de jornal cruzou seu caminho, certa noite, enquanto ela voltava para seu novo lar. Ela soltou uma risada amarga quando notou a foto estampando a primeira página: seu próprio rosto. "A CULPA É DE QUEM?" perguntava a manchete, e Angela gostava de pensar que _sua_ capa tinha as maiores letras de que podia se recordar.

Havia sido meses antes. Declarações do próprio Coringa e uma pasta de prontuário tinham caído na imprensa. Haviam sido divulgadas suas anotações, seus pensamentos, suas _esperanças_ relacionadas àquele caso sem esperança.

E Gotham não perdoava facilmente. Não... Ao invés disso, apontava seu dedo sem misericórdia e punia - não com a lei dos livros, mas com a lei da insanidade.

E agora uma mulher sem nada caminhava pelas ruas à margem da cidade, se escondendo. Refugiando-se no coração daquilo que um dia tentara curar. Mais uma vida em destroços na cidade de Gotham, onde as noites são longas e a loucura é sempre acolhida.


	15. Considerações Finais

Algumas considerações....

Em primeiro lugar, obrigada por ter paciência suficiente para esperar pelo final. Espero que não tenha deixado muito a desejar! Desculpe por ter sido uma autora tão relapsa nas atualizações... Tomara que você tenha se divertido com essa leitura tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. Mas se algo te incomodou, não deixe de me dizer o que foi.

Essa é a primeira história com mais de três capítulos que eu consigo terminar, e a considero uma pequena vitória. \o/ Joker é um personagem que eu amo, e imaginar o que ele faria nessas situações foi muito divertido - mas também muito difícil!

Bem, obrigada por ter lido... E _deixe reviews _x)


End file.
